


#2 - Love

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (Multiple Fandoms) [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2 of the 100 Themes Challenge: "Love"<br/>Spoilers for "The Doctor Dances"</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2 - Love

Once upon a time, Rose couldn’t find it at all conceivable that he would “dance.” He was sure that to her, barely eighteen, he probably did seem a stodgy old fogey. As if he would never have “danced” in the more than nine-hundred years he’d been sailing the cosmos.

She laughed at him. And then she’d danced with him. And he’d been lost.

He’d loved them all. In different ways, to be sure. Some, he loved like daughters and sons, some he’d loved like siblings. A few . . . a few had broken his hearts, and he could already see it coming with her. He’d have to leave her. It hurt too much, to watch them age and wither away. Seeing Sara Jane had brought that all into focus. It had nearly killed him to leave her the first time. Leaving her again, leaving her so aged...

Better that she not know how he loved her. Better that he seem unattainable, for all that she already possesses him entirely. Better that only his hearts be the ones broken, that she should never have any expectations for things that he can never give.

Sometimes loving someone means realizing that they can never know.


End file.
